Animal Crossing: Revolution in Riverton
by cpf7
Summary: An authoritarian mayor and a girl who wants change, secrets are being covered in Riverton, and the fragile peace that holds the town together is falling apart.
1. Introduction pt1

Author's Note: I am cpf7 and this is the first story I have written on FanFiction. One of my favorite games for a long while was ACNL, and I have decided to take a dark twist on this very game. The first chapters are short, but they will get longer as the story carries on. A bit of background:

Riverton was a failing town. Animals were moving out after Mayor Tortimer retired. Tortimer tried to pass on the ranks to his new secretary Isabelle, but she refused. None of the shopkeepers on mainstreet were interested either. The few animals left after Tortimer's retirement(Goldie, Pierce, and Static) also did not want the responsibility of rebuilding the town. Tortimer left and the next day was replaced by a man named Andrew, who entered town with an unbreakable swagger and giant map. No one knows how he was appointed, let alone got here, but he changed the town drastically.

Andrew had an authoritative approach. While some of the restrictions he added were not at all bad, he resorted to some dire methods to help rebuilding the town. For example, citizens were required to pay for public works projects on a daily basis. Citizens were to shower the mayor with gifts and compliments. And, most chilling, no one could leave until glory had been restored in Riverton.

On the outside, however, Riverton looked like a promising new experience. Surely, animals started to move into the town, and soon there were 8 villagers stuck into their new routine. Of course, they couldn't complain. Who knows what could happen if they made the mayor upset. Besides, Officer Cooper kept them safe, the economy was exploding thanks to a "Bell Boom" policy, and mainstreet was profiting from new stores.

So while villagers may have had a little less freedom during Andrew's rule than they did under Tortimer, things were looking up. Maybe when the town was back, the government would be more lenient. The villagers hoped for this.

When Daytona showed up, however, things got…prickly.


	2. Introduction pt2

Here is a list of the animal villagers in the town, not including shopkeepers or special characters or Andrew/Daytona:

Goldie the dog (normal)

Pierce the eagle (jock)

Static the squirrel (cranky)

Rosie the cat (peppy)

Chadder the mouse (smug)

Whitney the wolf (snooty)

Pashmina the goat (uchi)

Jeremiah the frog (lazy)

I tried to use a diverse group of animals, one for each personality. Note that in this story, the term "villagers" collectively means these 8 and Daytona.

The town of Riverton is separated into two equal halves by the large river that the town is named for. The Main Street half is also home to the train station, Re-Tail, the town tree, and the Police Station. A majority of the villagers' houses are on the beach half, overlooking the cliffs. The café is also located in this portion. The town hall is located right next to the bridge on this half as well. These exact locations will not be entirely important, but it is good to have a relative idea of where everything is.

With this long introduction over, let's get started.


	3. Chapter 1

Daytona – March 3, 2019

I walked off the train, cold with the chill of a late winter breeze. A dog with a yellow tuft of hair greeted me. She was wearing a sweater herself, and looked cold.

"I'm Isabelle," she told me. "Follow me. Your house has been prebuilt." She shivers and beckons me to follow her.

We walked over a bridge and past a large building. I take it to be the town hall. We make our way down a path and we stop at a small house on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the vast ocean. The ocean breeze makes me colder. "This is your house," she tells me as she hands me the keys. "There is a light and a radio inside." Isabelle gives a polite smile and then runs back towards the town hall. I can't blame her.

I walk in my house and turn on the light. At least there is heating. I see a radio sitting on top of a cardboard box. Next to the box is a sleeping bag. Looks like I'm really starting from scratch.


	4. Chapter 2

Andrew – March 5, 2019

All my hard work is paying off. Finally, I can say that my town is close to being restored to glory. As I was taking a morning walk and talking with my villagers, I came across a Jacob's Ladder. I quickly moved the plant in front of the town hall for all to see, another thing to put on the postcards and posters.

In other news, Isabelle reported that my approval rating is at an all-time high. Every week, Isabelle questions the villagers about my leadership. My rating has only gone up. I'm happy to see how great I'm doing.

I held a mandatory celebration outside of the town hall this afternoon. I told the villagers of the Jacob's ladder and we celebrated. All except the new girl, Daytona. She's human like me, and has a skeptical look about her. Isabelle told me she was upset at the lack of furniture in her house, but I cannot go around wasting precious bells when I have a city to fix. I'll have to keep an eye on her.


	5. Chapter 3

Isabelle – March 5, 2019

I'm officially worried. Daytona seems like the girl who's not afraid to voice her opinions, which is exactly what this town _doesn't_ need. We've been running on very low support, growing anger from citizens. With threats of food rations and even more restrictions on travel to the island and other towns, the villagers are getting restless. I've had to forge the last few approvals. At least Andrew didn't notice.

Early today, before the ceremony, Static complained to me about new perfect apple tree planted right in front of his house, where he had been planning a flowerbed of cosmos for some time. Every time I saw him he'd tell me he had found another bag of cosmos seeds he could add. He was quite tough on the outside, but I had gotten to know him, and he seemed to like my presence. One of his passions is gardening.

"Why right in front of my damn house!?" he ranted to me. "He does know I want flowers there, right? God, he's so inconsiderate. I hate him!" These last words rang out loud through the village. He stopped and looked at me. "Sorry," he apologized, quieter this time. "See if you can't have the mayor plant his trees elsewhere." He gave me a fake smile as I walked away.

The mayor's response was that the tree was necessary for the stability of the town's well-being and economy. Sounds like a bad excuse to me.


	6. Chapter 4

Daytona – March 6, 2019

I've only been here three days yet I feel welcomed by the townsfolk. Goldie brought me some new carpet and told me about her struggles moving in.

"I was one of the first people here," she said. "I didn't have anyone to give me carpet, but I remember how much I wanted it." I ran back home excitedly to lay it out.

Rosie also came up to me to introduce herself. She was a little…excited for my tastes, but I could tell she was trying to be nice. She gave me a chair and said: "Take this one on me! I love the classical set, but you could use it more than I could."

Whitney told me of all the gossip. Apparently, Jeremiah and Pierce had a falling out. I don't really care.

What I do care about, however, is the ridiculous rules. The mayor came up to me after I moved in and listed off the can and can't dos. Then he walked out of the house, leaving the rules in my hands. What a douchebag.

Maybe it's time someone talked to him.


	7. Chapter 5

Daytona – March 7, 2019

I talked to Static today. He ranted to me about his flower beds and how some tree was planted right in the middle. He told me of the "incompetence and abuse" of the mayor to not move the tree. I could care less about the tree, but I agreed with his disdain of the rules.

"I know right," I said. "What's up with all these rules?"

"It's part of the new town plan or some shit," he told me. He didn't have much of a filter for cussing when he talked. "I hate it. I wish we had the old mayor back." He told me of how great old mayor Tortimer was, how everyone was happy. It sounded great.

"Maybe we could do something?" I suggested.

"No point," he replied. "Isabelle already has to cover up my rants. The mayor has a lot of power in his hands."

"Well," I started, "maybe we could find some more people who don't care for our current law system. Then we can maybe bring it up to the mayor."

"Whatever," he said. "Do what you want, but I don't want to be involved in this mess." He walked away.


	8. Chapter 6

Isabelle – March 7, 2019

Oh goodness. I don't disagree with Daytona's opinions, but she can't stir the pot. Static came to me again today, more afraid than usual. Apparently, Daytona's going to go asking around for people to help her say something to the mayor. That's not a good idea.

I can't follow her around. I have work to do while Andrew goes off and does whatever he does during the day. He's barely in his office. I asked Static to keep an eye on her for me.

"Make sure she doesn't get to close," I said. "I don't want to see anyone hurt."


	9. Chapter 7

Daytona – March 10, 2019

I invited Pashmina up to Main Street for a day of relaxation with shopping and a trip to the museum. More importantly, I need to talk about my issues with the town.

"Hello Day," she tells me as reaches the top of the stairs to main street. She asked if she could call me just Day, and I obliged.

"Hey Pashmina," I said. She follows me into the Able Sisters.

We're looking around the dress selection, casually talking about the weather and how Chadder kept trying to hit it off with Whitney, to no avail. "That silly mouse," she laughed. "Doesn't know when to stop, does he?"

I bring up my dilemma. "What do you think of our mayor?" I ask her.

She gives me a look and glances around. Sable is busy on her sewing machine. Able is fiddling with the cash register. "He needs to go." We both chuckle. "He barged into my house one time just to tell me it was his birthday. What a creep." She gave an exaggerated eye roll.

"Does anyone like him?" I ask.

"Not really," she says. "No one has the guts to tell him, though. And Isabelle won't budge. She's worried for everyone's safety."

"Safety? I thought it was more of an inconvenience." Now I'm intrigued.

"Yes, safety. He does have the police system under his belt. And he has a lot of power. Angering him could hurt us all." She looked genuinely concerned.

We walked over to the museum and I stopped her out front. "I was thinking maybe we could say something to the mayor," I brought up. "Nothing mean, just suggestions."

"That won't work," she told me. But she looked at me, more quizzically, almost as if she was thinking. "I suppose it couldn't hurt at this point. Is anyone else on board?"

"No," I say. "Static won't budge."

"I'll talk to him," she said. "I've known him for a while. He doesn't trust new villagers who like to stir the pot, but he should trust me. See if you can't get anyone else. Just be careful."

We walk into the museum.


	10. Chapter 8

Andrew – March 11, 2019

Another day, another success. We finished remodeling my house. Some of the villagers were very kind to donate. Of course, donation is mandatory so my stay here is painless.

Now, some may say my methods are extreme or even mean. But Riverton is great, isn't it? Its fields are without weeds, are banks are in the surplus, the citizens are happy. Until someone gives me a reason to change, I won't.

Isabelle ran up to me as I walked into my office to sign off on expenses. "Hello mayor!" she said.

I smile at her.

"Mayor," she started. "I've been talking to Pierce. He's been offered a job at a gym in another town and wants to leave."

"No," was my quick answer. While our town may be great, it is not yet at the perfection I strive. "Not until my work is done. I can't afford messed up paths or trees or flowers."

She sighed. "I'll tell him no," she said. She walked out. I feel bad that I make Isabelle my messenger. I don't want her to be upset or overworked, but I can't trust anyone else with important duties. Besides, she seems to do a fine enough job of keeping everyone happy."

Yet, nothing could budge. Nothing at all, or it would all come falling apart.


	11. Chapter 9

Daytona – March 12, 2019

"I don't want to be here anymore," was all I needed to here from Pierce and I knew he was on board. "I've gotten a job offer in another town. I can be a manager at a gym. But the mayor won't let me leave."

"I'm sorry," I tell him. I actually feel bad for him. "Maybe you could convince him?"

"He won't let anyone move," he said. "Until his work is done or whatever. To be honest, I don't think it every will be, bruh."

That hits me. I can't leave this town. The cliffs above the town keep us in, the train station is closed, and the ocean is too big.

I tell him about my plan with Pashmina. "I might as well," he tells me. "They won't hold that job offer for me forever."

I leave him there and run across town to see Chadder talking with Whitney. "Leave me alone!" she tells him.

"C'mon," he says. "I just want to get to know you!" They're too busy in their own arguments to listen to my idea.

I run into Jeremiah and ask him. "How would you feel talking to the mayor about changing some things?"

"Eh, I don't know," he replies. "I'm content just eating this apple pie." He cuts himself a big slice. "Want one?"

I take his offer and head over to Goldie's house. I ask her and she tells me she doesn't feel like it's a good time to confront the mayor. "You just got here," she tells me. "If you get some traction on your movement though, I'll help." She gives me a genuine smile and a TV for my house. As I leave she gives me a napkin to wipe the apple pie crumbs off my face.

I see Rosie and she gives me a similar answer to Goldie. I guess they'll wait and see.

I wonder if Pashmina convinced Static.


	12. Chapter 10

Isabelle – March 13, 2019

Daytona barged into the town hall at noon today while Andrew and I were working on paper work. She was followed by a small group of villagers. Pashmina, Pierce…Static? The last animal surprised me. I asked him to keep things calm and control Daytona, not join her rag-tag cause.

"Mr. Mayor," called out Daytona. Andrew stood up.

"What do you want?" he asked, a bit of a sour mood in his tone. He did not like to be bothered.

"We've come to ask some questions," she started. "I think most importantly is the fact that we cannot leave." She gestured to Pierce. "I have heard Pierce has asked to leave but has been blocked. When can we leave?"

There was a moment of awkward silence with Andrew breaking it. "I don't know," he replied, still moody. "Whenever my work is done."

Pierce wasted no time to respond. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I have an offer for my dream job, and you're too selfish to let anyone do what they want!"

Andrew just glared at the eagle. "I'm doing what I have to. I want this town to be the best it can be."

"Well, you can start by listening to what your people want!" This time it was Static. "You grew that tree right where I wanted by flower bed. I had been collecting flower packets for a year, and you just ruined my idea."

"Fruit trees are the staple of the economy!" was his copy/paste response to anyone criticizing his fruit trees. The shouting match lasted about 5 more minutes before Andrew threw the four out of the town hall.

"Andrew," I said.

"What?" He replied sharply and sternly.

"Is one fruit tree worth the happiness of the town?" I started. But I knew how this was going to end: with him rambling about his "Master Plan."

He unrolled his map of the town, separated into grids. He showed me that this grid was supposed to have a fruit tree to remain the balance and blah blah blah. He was stubborn and set in his ways, but there was something more here. There were several places he could have replanted something as small as a fruit tree. No, he had another goal in mind. The issue was that in the 3 months he had been here, I couldn't figure it out.


	13. Chapter 11

Andrew – March 13, 2019

The audacity of these animals is astounding. They've seen the Master Plan a thousand times, yet only complain after things have been done. It's annoying but interesting, worth writing down.

Only now do they speak out to me, ask for change. I actually feel guilt for not letting Pierce leave, but he'll get over it. Same with Static. He really does not get the importance of the perfect fruit trees. No one does, but it will become apparent with time.

Yes, time. So many ways to express time. Seconds, minutes, years, decades, on and on. Riverton has been alive for a long while, a long time. Yet, time is running out.

No one knows my final plans yet, but I'm scared with the paranoia. I've gotten this far, I can't fail now.


	14. Chapter 12

Daytona – March 14, 2019

I don't remember my childhood well. I'm told I washed up on a raft onto the beach of a town named Moonbreak, where I was raised by the population before setting off on the rails. I came to Riverton because of its high praise. Now I wish I never left.

Our meeting with the mayor didn't go so well. Static and Pashmina didn't seem to think we would have gotten anything done, but Pierce was especially mad. "I can't believe it!" he ranted. "I can't have the only thing I've ever wanted!" he stormed off. I was worried he was going to do something.

"Give him some space," said Pashmina. "He's had a rough day." Static slipped away quietly as Pashmina put her hoof on my shoulder before heading home to beat the sunset.

I walked over to the cliffs overlooking the ocean and sat down on a bench next to Chadder. The sun was setting as the sky exploded into brilliant reds and oranges. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked me.

"It's stunning," I said. "Oh, how looks can be so deceiving."

The sun vanished over the horizon as night fell.


	15. Chapter 13

Andrew – March 14/15, 2019

It was hovering around midnight as I was staying late, thinking of ways to appease my people for just a short while longer. I held the timeline in my hands. My work was nearing the end, and soon the town would be ready for the final phase.

I wasn't expecting Pierce to barge into the town hall at this hour, slamming the door open. I dropped the timeline as he stared me down with his narrow eyes, glaring at me.

"I've thought long and hard," he said. "And I'm not going to let this opportunity slip away." He started towards me. I realized I had the timeline sitting face up on my desk. I was the only one with access to the document. I had to hope he wouldn't see it, or else…

"Let me leave," he said. "And we'll be fine. I'll go quietly and tell everyone of how great this town is. If you refuse for me to leave, I'll find a way out," he told me, "and reviews won't be so nice."

"Now," I start. "Surely this town can't be that bad. Why don't you start a gym in your house, or maybe…"

He cut me off. "My house is my house, not a gym. I'm leaving whether you want me to or…" His voice stopped as he saw the large document on my desk. Plans of how this day and that would go. I followed his eyes to the end, where he then looked back up to me.

"You…" he said. "That's why I can't leave? Because…"

I pulled out the shotgun from under my desk. Guns were banned in Riverton, barring the police. But I had Copper pull some strings for me. He was the only one who knew I had a shotgun racked up under my mayor desk.

"I'm sorry Pierce," I started. "But stability is key. At least you understand my reasoning now. My responsibility."

"I'll stay mayor," he started rambling. "I'll be quiet, I'll pay extra, I'll…" he tried to run out as I fired, the rounds piercing his back as blood and turquoise feathers flew onto the walls of the town hall. He fell, trying to crawl out, as a fired one last deafening blow into his head. A pool of blood and brain matter gathered near his head. I instantly regretted my actions. I should have let him go, I thought. I could have used him. But if he told anyone about my responsibilities, everything would have been ruined.

I call Copper. I tell him there was an attempt on my life. He brings a small squad with him to investigate, but not before I reload my shotgun and hide it and the timeline.

"You didn't have to shoot him," he tells me. "There's a jail for a reason."

"I know Copper," I reply. "I didn't have time to process everything."

They cover the body and take it back to the station. We haven't had a death in years, let alone a murder. Things are about to get tense.


	16. Chapter 14

Isabelle – March 15, 2019

Tom Nook called an emergency conference to me at his store. I showed up as fast as I could.

"We're going on strike," he said. "We haven't had a death in years, and the mayor didn't need to shoot Pierce."

Tom Nook had a reputation as money-oriented, so Main Street closing down was a big deal. All the stores would have losses, but there is more on the minds of the townsfolk at this point.

Andrew tried to cover it up, telling everyone Pierce had a knife and was going to kill him, but we know better. Pierce could barely hurt a fly, despite his tough-guy mantra. He was all talk-no action.

I didn't report for work today. I stayed home. My brother Digby gave me a sad look as he left for the Happy Home Academy.

All the villagers showed up at the Town Plaza for a protest. There were police, but not even they stopped the villagers. I'm still at my house. I'll head down after the plaza clears out.

Riverton is falling apart.


	17. Chapter 15

Daytona – March 15, 2019

All 8 of us villagers showed up in support of Pierce. I can't believe he's…dead. Murder is unheard of here in Animal Crossing. And the fact it happened here is worrying.

We stayed there for an hour at the plaza, holding signs in honor of Pierce. I heard Main Street is on strike. So much for a good "economy."

I talked to some of the villagers after the protests. Jeremiah was busy eating popcorn, but he still looked mad.

I talked to Whitney. "Jeremiah and Pierce never got along, but I can tell he's upset." She gave me a sad smile and walked away.

Static stared off, alone. I walked up and stood next to him. "It's bullshit," he said. "Something must have happened. Pierce would never hurt anyone." There was a pause as he looked at me. "We have to get him out of there. And if we do, I want you to be mayor." He seemed sincere.

At this moment I realized it wasn't about me being happy or able to do what I want. This was an entire town being bossed around. "Sure," I said. "Let's get him out."

I went to go check in with Rosie, who was in tears. "This town used to be so happy," she wept. "Now we're all just fighting." She fell to the ground in tears.

Goldie was upset too. "I wish we could all get along," was her quiet answer. She gave me a hug.

"Daytona," Pashmina said as she walked up to me. "We need to talk to Isabelle." She was right. Isabelle was the unofficial second-in-command and we needed to talk to her.

Police had Main Street blocked off, which was the only way to get to Isabelle's house. "We need to talk to Isabelle," I said sternly.

One of the police, a dog like the rest of them, wouldn't budge. "I can't do that. No one is to enter Main Street."

"But this is urgent," complained Pashmina.

"Then let me through," said Isabelle. She had appeared from behind the police barricade. The guard obliged as Isabelle walked through. "Let's talk at your place," she said.


	18. Chapter 16

Isabelle – March 15, 2019

The three of us, Daytona, Pashmina, and I, went to Daytona's house. She flipped on the light and we huddled around a table in the center of the room. She had been buying furniture before the Main Street strike.

"Isabelle," started Pashmina. "We need your help. We somehow need to fix this town, and you're the person who can help us the most."

Daytona chimed in. "Static asked me about possibly ousting Andrew as mayor. Someone else could then fill in for him." Pashmina nodded her head in agreement.

"How do we do that?" I asked. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"No," replied Pashmina. "But we could arrest him."

"We can't," said Isabelle. "Copper is too loyal to Andrew, and he controls the police force.

I could tell neither Pashmina nor Daytona wanted to kill anyone else. "That leaves one option," said Daytona. "Escape."


	19. Chapter 17

Andrew – March 16, 2019

While maintaining the town was important, the idea was also to study the animals. Study their behaviors in unfavorable situations. Study everything. I needed to find out if they were of use or instead a burden. I find them to be a burden.

Despite the town crumbling down, I only need till March 18th. That day is the day everything culminates. Maybe that was why I was so careless with Pierce's death.

I'm more careful with the timeline now. I can't let anyone else see, not at this point.

We're so close. Soon the sun will rise again.


	20. Chapter 18

Daytona – March 17, 2019

I went to speak with Kapp'n one-on-one. He had a boat down by the docks, and I hadn't really spoken much to him since I got here. I haven't had the need. The only place he sails to is the island, and no one has been there in weeks.

"Kapp'n," I start.

"Yar, lad," he replies. Talking to this guy is like speaking in another language.

"We need to escape," I tell him. "We need to go to the island."

"No, lad, we can't. I love the island, but I can't leave me home."

"Kapp'n," I start, "the way things are going you'll never get to see your family again, your wife or kids." I think for a second. "When was the last time you've seen them."

"I don't know," he thinks. "It's been a while." He seems to become sad. I see his eyes get red. "I miss me family, lad."

"Then help us escape," I plead. "There's enough room on the island chain. We'll be safe from the mayor and the police here. We can take your boat and sneak out."

Talking about his family must have hit him hard, because he isn't combatting me now. "Ok, lad," he says. "Tomorrow night, I can get you and a few others out a' here. Meet me here at 11:00 P.M. tomorrow."

I run out of the beach up to the main town to find Pashmina and tell her the news. She's by the entrance to Main Street, which is still blocked off my guards.

"Pashmina!" I get her attention, panting as I'm out of breath. "Tomorrow night at 11:00 P.M. We can escape with Kapp'n."

She gives me a worried smile. "We can only bring two others. There isn't enough room on the boat." Kapp'n's boat is too small and old to hold many people, meaning this is going to be a small-scale evacuation.

"Static and Isabelle," I say. "They've helped us the most."

"I agree," replies Pashmina. "I can tell Isabelle. She should be coming down from Main Street any minute now. She's the only one they let through."

"I'll tell Static then," I add. "I know he won't tell anyone."

I'm about to go tell Static when I hear Whitney arguing with a police guard. "Let me through! I want to buy a shirt!"

"No one can be let through accept Isabelle," says the guard. "Besides, the Able sisters aren't even at work."

"I don't care," she replies swiftly with a bratty attitude. "I'll leave them the money. Now if you'll excuse me." She walks right past the guard. He pulls her back.

"You can't go up there!" he growls at her. She growls back and swats him with her paw, scratching him in the eye. He yelps.

Another guard by the Main Street entrance whips out his gun. "Stop!" he yells. "No more fighting!"

Whitney, obviously fed up, growls at the guard aiming straight at her. He fires, falling backwards as the gun kicks back.

Whitney smashes into the stairs and slumps over, falling as her blood leaves a trail of red. "Why did you shoot her goddammit!" yells the guard with the hurt eye.

"Finger slip!" was the other guards pitiful excuse as he lays on the ground.

"You monster!" yells Chadder as he runs towards the guards. He jumps on the guard on the ground, biting him on the nose. The guard can't reach for the gun. "Get him off! Get him off!"

"Go!" yells Pashmina to me. "We can talk to the others later." She runs back into town, but I'm too frozen with shock to run. The standing guard, still with one hand on his eye, fires at Chadder and misses.

"I'll kill you all!" yells Chadder. He gets off the fallen guards, nose bleeding. The standing guard fires again with one hand, missing again.

Chadder picks up the fallen guard's shotgun. "Put that down," the guard pleads. Chadder fires it at the fallen guard as his pleads are cut short.

Chadder aims at the one guard left, who drops his hand off his eye. His eye is sliced in two by Whitney's claws and it falls out. I hold back from puking.

However, Chadder is able to aim quicker and fires, but hits the guard in the leg. He stumbles back, dropping his shotgun.

"This is for killing Whitney," Chadder says. He aims the shotgun at the guards head. But before he can fire, Copper sprays Chadder with a submachine gun as the mouse falls dead next to Whitney.

The police rush to their fallen guard. He was given an eyepatch and stitched up, and to his dismay, was put back on duty later that night.


	21. Chapter 19

Isabelle – March 18, 2019

Two more are dead. I was let into the town today after what happened yesterday, and the townsfolk are in a solemn mood. Andrew seems like he could care less and has been running around busily.

I was given a pistol by Copper. "No one is safe these days," was his reasoning. I know it's because I'm higher than him on the scale of power, but I feel guilty that I get one and the citizens don't.

I'm not in town for two minutes before Pashmina runs up to me. She speaks really fast, telling me about how Kapp'n can take four people and that I'm one of them. She slows down and tells me to remember when we are escaping: 11:00 P.M. tonight. But I don't want to escape. I feel the need to stay here. This is my home. But before I can tell her, she's already run off.

I see Andrew rush out of the town hall. "Hello Isabelle," he says to me before running towards the police station. "I'll be back in about an hour, so look over the town hall for me," he yells back before charging into a full sprint. Something's up.

An hour is enough time to search the town hall. He had a gun hidden that no one knew about, so what else could he have? I lock the door behind me and open all the file cabinets.

I notice something really odd. He has papers and papers about each villager. Their personalities, their habits, their hobbies. There are papers on everything that has happened since he became mayor, like a log of sorts. He has odd diary entries talking about his Master Plan. Diagrams of the beaches with x's and o's moving all the way to the Main Street. Each tree and building has notes written by it.

I search the drawers on his desk and I come across a large folded up paper. I pull it out and lay it out on his desk, unfolded. It's a giant timeline, from the day Andrew became mayor till today. March 18, 2019.

Below each date is a description of what should have been done and what needs to be done. The dates are in no pattern but all seem to be an estimation of sorts, as if he made it before he even became mayor. Under "March 4, 2015" is "First Jacob's Ladder", but I remember that happened the 5th. I remember he was so happy. He had been concerned about a Jacob's Ladder for weeks up to that point. I do not know the significance.

I read each note, each a thing that had been done in the town. There was nothing mentioning Pierce's murder or the deaths of Whitney or Chadder. Those must have been unaccounted for.

Yet there is a note under March 18, 2019. It is only one word; it stands out, burning my eyes. It confuses me, yet somehow makes sense at the same time. His sporadic movements and actions, him diagraming everything, his power-hungry nature. All of this was summed up by these eight bolded letters.


	22. Chapter 20

Daytona – March 18, 2019

I was too shaken by the massacre last night to talk to Static then. I ran into him today, glaring at the growing fruit tree in front of his house.

"Static," I start as he turn to look at me. "There's something I need to tell you."

"I hope you have a plan for overthrowing Andrew," he tells me.

"We can't," I say. "It's impossible. We can't kill him because of the police, and we can't get the police on our side because of Andrew. We're stuck."

He looks disappointed. "Then what will we do?"

"I've talked to Kapp'n," I tell him. "We have an escape plan."

"Escape," he smiles. "I like the sound of that."

"Yes, escape. At 11:00 P.M. tonight we'll get on Kapp'n's boat and sail towards the island. We'll live there for a while."

"Not bad, not bad," he replies. He gives a chuckle. "You, me, who else?"

"Pashmina and Isabelle," I answer. "And you can't tell anyone."

"I know, I won't." His mood has suddenly been lifted. He smiles as I walk away to enjoy one last view over the ocean.

I'm stopped by Goldie. "I'm worried," she tells me. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Me neither," I say. "But we can't do anything, can we?"

"No," she says, and she sighs. "We can't. I'm going to go pick some fruit." She sulks off. I feel bad we can only save four, but I can't tell anyone else.

I sit down on the bench on the cliff, closing my eyes and enjoying the breeze.

I open them. I rub them and blink again and again. There's a row of ships, large ones, and more behind them. They're almost to the beach. I see Kapp'n staring at the boats, confused.

I have a bad feeling.


	23. Chapter 21

Andrew – March 18, 2019

I walk back from the police station when I see Isabelle run in a fit screaming "It's all a lie! You've been tricked!" But she's too late.

When the nukes went off, we lost everything. A wall of radiation blanketed North America and another covered East Asia. World War III had destroyed most of the world as we know it. Our homes were gone.

That's when Operation Preservation happened, or more commonly referred to as OP. We knew about the animal island, or as the locals call it, Animal Crossing, for years. The United States and Japan had not been able to infiltrate the island, however, because those who they sent were sucked in to the laid-back lifestyle. Humans aren't common here. Most wash up or are defectors of the military or prison escapees who took their chances on the ocean.

When the nukes went off, Japan and the United States decided they had to preserve the little populations they had left. Together, they gathered about 20,000 people suitable for colonization and set sail for Animal Crossing behind a giant military force.

While Daytona had hurt the end goal, we still were in reach. I walked to the edge of the cliff. I had brought Copper with me. "Look at all of the ships," I tell him.

"Why are they here?" he asked. He had been blindly loyal to me since day one. He's another I felt bad for; he actually wanted to do good deeds. But sometimes sacrifices must be made for the salvation of a species.

I had ordered all of the police to carry all their weapons and dump them into the ocean. I told them the visitors didn't like weapons and would give them even better gifts. I was lying, like I had been the whole time.

When all the weapons were dumped, I radioed over to Captain Takada, the head captain of the operation. I told him the weapons were gone and the troops were clear for landing. Rafts dropped and militias of United States and Japanese soldiers raced towards the shores. I held a knife in my left hand and quickly sliced Copper's neck as he fell of the cliff and hit the sandy beach. The policemen looked confused but couldn't do anything as the militias came ashore, firing their rifles. I had deemed the animals a liability, which they were. Some were strong, but most of them were useless pawns with big appetites that would hinder the progress of recovery

Isabelle was still yelling. She was yelling the one word, the eight letter word I had bolded at the end of the timeline. Everything I had done had led up to the one word.

Invasion.


	24. Chapter 22

Daytona – Invasion Day

Isabelle's screams weren't enough. The rifles hit everything. The police on the beach dropped like flies. Kapp'n tried to start his engine but he was gunned down, slumping over the side of the boat.

"Isabelle!" I yell. "We have to go!"

"No, you go!" she yells back. "I have some unfinished business." She spots Andrew and runs towards him.

The soldiers march onto the shore and up into the town, firing at every living thing they see. Jeremiah was eating a sandwich in a field when a soldier came up to him. One bullet was all it took as food and blood stained Jeremiah's picnic mat.

I ran and saw Static. He was running towards Main Street with Pashmina. "We have to get as far inland as possible!" yelled Pashmina to me. I joined them.

The bullets were not far behind. I saw Rosie hiding behind a tree and beckoned for her to follow. "I can't," she said. "I'm too afraid." She tried to muffle tears.

"We have to go," yelled Static.

"C'mon Rosie," I encourage her. "We'll protect you."

She gave a soft smile and stood up. I turn forward.

"Now we need to run, ok Rosie?" I turn around to see her lying in a pool of her own blood. Another bullet whizzes by me. "They have snipers!"

The three of us take off up to Main Street. We climb the stairs. "What now?" asks Pashmina.

A mob of the storekeepers comes down with shovels and axes, descending the stairs. "Where are you going?" I ask concerned.

"To fight," replies Tom Nook. "I've been here too long to give up our town now!" There are cheers from the mob as they charge down the stairs.

As they rumble down, I see Digby. "Where is Isabelle?" he asks concerned. I shake my head and shrug. He follows the rest of the storekeepers.

Goldie appears from behind the mob, not wanting to fight. "Let's go to another town," says Goldie. "I don't want to give my life.

Our posse of now four watches as the mob of storekeepers falls in the matter of seconds. We run farther up.


	25. Chapter 23

Isabelle – Invasion Day

As Daytona runs away, I see Andrew admiring his Invasion from the corner of the town. I pull out my pistol. "This ends now," I threaten him.

"It's too late," he says, still facing out to see. "Killing me doesn't do anything." He turns back to me. "You see, my selfishness was never about me, it was about my fellow humans. We're a dying breed and we need a home." He gives a dramatic pause. "Unfortunately, that comes at your expense."

"We can live together," I plead. "There is enough room!"

"No," he replies sharply. "There is not. Animals will just take up space, eat up all the food. You are pests, all pests. I have come to that consensus after three months."

He pauses again. "The militias need a base to call home. I was put in charge of Riverton to execute this matter. Riverton is the launch pad of sorts; the rest of Animal Crossing is the territory that will be grabbed in the invasion." The word sticks out at me. Invasion.

He turns to face me. He whips out a pistol but I fire first, hitting him in the chest.

He looks down as a red hole appears. He gives a devilish grin. "My work here is already done."

His knees buckle as he falls into the ocean.

I hear the soldiers behind me, yelling. I turn and fire my pistol. I hit one in the chest as he falls, but there are more and more and more, firing all around me. I turn to run and jump off the cliff. I pick up speed as I hear bullets whizz around me. I jump and, like a wounded duck, fall awkwardly into the ocean as I'm surrounded by red. I try to swim up but I'm too weak. I close my eyes and sink to the ocean floor, entrenched in a coffin of kelp.


	26. Chapter 24

Daytona – Invasion Day

The soldiers are not far behind us. We're running through woods now, on high ground.

"Keep going!" yells Static. "We'll find another town soon!"

Bullets hit trees next to me. Fruit falls. We keep running.

Bullets everywhere. The forest breaks up into a small clearing and I nearly fall over the cliff into another town. Animals look up at us in the confusion.

Static, Goldie, and Pashmina stop and we all turn back to the soldiers. Static and Goldie are on my left, Pashmina on my right.

"This is the human Andrew warned us about," says one of the soldiers.

"She could be useful though," another offers.

"He said to keep her alive," says a third.

The soldiers seem to let down their guard a little as they discuss what to do with me. Goldie takes them by surprise and charges one of the guards, wrestling away his submachine gun and firing, hitting soldiers before being taken down herself. She gives me a soft smile and mouths "I'm sorry" before her eyes close.

"No!" I yell. I go to run to them but Pashmina holds me back and pulls me into her arms. I hear villagers below screaming with fear at the sound of guns.

The soldiers turn back to us and one fires at Pashmina. She jumps into the next village and is followed by Static. I look down as they are caught by the villagers and then scatter, running deep into the next town.

I'm frozen again as the soldiers pick me up. I start to sob inconsolably. "Let me go!" I scream. I kick and scratch at the guards, but they ignore me and carry me away from the cliff where I saw my last two friends run away. Someone injects something into me as I go black and slip into unconsciousness.


	27. Epilouge

Daytona – July 17, 2019

The invasion was swift. None of the animals stood a chance to the advancements of the humans. I heard about my hometown of Moonbreak, how they had to bomb the town with artillery. I still shutter till this day.

I don't know what happened to Static and Pashmina. Some animals were apparently able to escape to other nearby islands or deep into Animal Crossing. I can only hope they are ok.

Tortimer was brought from his retirement in the island and hanged on a monument to Andrew that was erected in the center of Riverton. I was forced to attend his funeral service. I refused to speak.

I still have my house in Riverton. I see families come ashore and I tell myself it's not their fault. They are told stories of the terrible beasts that lived here who ate all people, and how the heroic militias swiftly killed the monstrosities. I hate the lies.

Isabelle's body was recovered, along with all the dead police officers and other villagers. They were burned in a giant fire and their ashes were dumped into the sea. An unfitting ending. It is crazy that I sympathize with those police officers who killed Whitney and Chadder, but they were brainwashed. They are victims of Andrew's evil.

It's funny how perspective can change. People can flee from their homes of injustice and horror only to cause more injustice and horror elsewhere. Maybe we humans should strive to be more like the animals of Animal Crossing, to help others and genuinely care about others feelings instead of caring for our own gain. When I first came to Riverton, I was selfish and only cared about what I wanted, which was fair treatment. Despite Andrew's atrocities, I feel I'm a better person.

Every morning I watch the sunrise, wishing it would raise enough for all those who died to wake up and come back. But the animals won't be the ones remembered. It will be all the humans who are heroes of their stolen land. Time will sweep the animals away, as they die out and are replaced by a more advanced group. I pray the human children of Animal Crossing don't forget those who died so they could have what they have today. I pray every time the sun rises.


End file.
